PUCKLEBERRY
by MissAnnoying-LostInWarblerland
Summary: One shots from out two favorite 'Hot Jews' Puckleberry, love, fluff and angst.


The first time Noah Puckerman met Rachel Berry, he was Eleven.

It was Halloween, and he and his best friend, Finn Hudson, were making their way towards Mrs Lopez's house.

(Hopefully Santana would be out.)

Luckily, Aria had fallen asleep before the boys went Trick-or-Treating, otherwise they'd have to drag the youngest Puckerman around with them, and that was no fun at all.

They had just started walking up the huge hill-very small if they were honest- to Mrs Lopez's house, when something pink came hurtling towards them. Finn yellped and ducked behind a bush by the sidewalk next to them, before remembering the story his older cousin had told him about the woods, and jumped out from behind it.

Puck simply stared at the pink thing, catching it when it flew past him. It was almost like a spiral, with ribbons flowing out the pointy bit.

Turning, he saw Finn's huge brown eyes peep over the the bin he had scuttled behind. "What is it?" he whispered. With a perfectly straight face, Puck replied. "A snakes home."

Finn's eyes widened and he quickly dissapeared again.

Chuckling, Puck turned back around, and saw something else pink running down the the hill towards him. He groaned when he realised it was a girl.

(Girls are icky)

He groaned louder when he saw Santana trailing the girl who stopped when she reached him.

Her face was red and she was clutching her side. Panting, she frowned, "That's... my... hat." she managed. Puck raised an eyebrow, and lifted the pointy thing up, "This?" he asked.

She nodded. Finn had slowly made his way towards Puck again, "You wear a snakes home?" he asked innocently. Rolling her eyes, Santana stepped foward into the moonlight, "No, you moron, it's a hat! Not a snakes home. Don't listen to Puckerman, he's an idiota. Get your hat and lets go, Rachel"

Finn squeeked when he saw Santana, and scuttled back to his bin. Puck, however, was startled by Santana acting like she cared... in her own twisted way.

Rachel, who wanted her hat, scowled and stopmed her foot. "Hello?"

Puck sighed and thrust the hat at her. "Here." he sighed. Then, realizing something, he scoffed. "Why are you a princess? It's Halloween."

Rachel blushed slightly. "I-I.." she stuttered. Santana grimaced, "She liked the outfit." she replied, studying Puck's Dracula outfit. "What's Finn dressed as?" she asked. Puck shrugged, "A mummy."

"Only because Steven said the Lima monster would get me if dressed as a wolf!" said a squeeky voice.

Rachel's eyes widened, "What's the Lima monster?" she asked quietly. Finn jogged over to them. "He's a monster, and he'll eat you up!"

Santana blinked. "Haha." she laughed sarcastically.

Suddenly a crackling noise came from the direction of the woods, Rachel screamed and lept behind the boys. Santana stayed still, until the sound got louder, when she lept next to Finn and gripped his hand. Puck blinked.

"Right. Let's... go." he said shakily. Santana nodded quickly, before gripping Finn's hand tighter and dragging him up the hill.

There was another crack, a much louder one, and a laugh, a dry creepy laugh, that made Puck grab Rachel's hand out of instinct. "Ready to play?" the voice asked.

There was a flash of white and another laugh. "Why aren't we running?" Rachel whispered, stepping closer to Puck. He shrugged, not wanting to tell her that he was frozen in place out of fright.

Rachel seemed to understand though, and pulled him up the hill quickly.

Santana was stood by her front door, eyes wide. She relaxed a little when she saw Rachel and Puck run towards her. But she froze when she saw someone behind them.

Then she shrieked.

Puck turned around... and laughed. Rachel stopped dead, and turned too.

"Theo! You Idiota!" Santana threw herself at her older brother, who seemed to be in hysterics with laughter.

Rachel huffed. "Not funny." she said, scowling. Theo patted her on the head, "I'm sorry kiddo, I couldn't help myself." he chuckled.

Still laughing, Puck gave him thumbs up, "Happy Halloween."

Rachel pouted and shoved her hat back on her head. "I am going to go home and what The Wixard of Oz!" she stated, to no-one in paticular. Santana nodded, "K, Rach, see ya tomorrow."

Turning to Puck. She grinned, "Thank you Puckerman," and with that, she lent over and kissed his cheek, and then skipped off towards the house next to Santana's.

It was Puck's turn to blush.

Santana chuckled gleefully, "Puck's got a girlfriend! Puck's got a girlfriend!" she chanted.

From inside her house, you could hear Finn howling with laughter.


End file.
